2PHetalia: Two Pees in a Pod, Sorta
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: ONESHOT. It was a known fact that the 2Ps had never gotten along that greatly with their counterparts, and vice versa as well. However, if there was any of them that hated their original counterpart more than any of the others, it was most certainly Luciano. Inspired by Kyokyo86 and Dignified. GerIta, and 2PGerIta of some sort. Please R&R...? Danke x3


_**Story: Two Pees in a Pod, Sorta**_

 _ **Hetafanverse:**_ _ **ヘタリア**_ _ **2P! (2P!Hetalia)**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **It was a known fact that the 2Ps had never gotten along that greatly with their counterparts, and vice versa as well. However, if there was any of them that hated their original counterpart more than any of the others, it was most certainly Luciano.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... inspired by our good buddies kyokoon and dignified owo**_

* * *

It was a known fact that the 2Ps had never gotten along _that_ greatly with their counterparts, and vice versa as well. However, if there was any of them that hated their original counterpart more than any of the others, it was most certainly Luciano. North Italy's second parellel had the type of disposition that really separated him from the rest of the nations.

"You're so damn weak! How could you possibly be North Italy's original persona?!", Feliciano fell back, as Luciano suddenly punched him the stomach.

"Hey, stop it!", Ludwig shouted, standing in between Luciano and Feliciano.

"Yeah, bastardo, nobody's allowed to hit my brother except for me!", Lovino added, following behind him.

"Well, I certainly can't allow you all to out-number my little brother, now can I~?"

"Fuck you, Flavio! I didn't ask for your help, so just go already, or do I fucking have to hurt you, too, eh?!"

"Luciano, stop this already. You should know that you aren't going to accomplish anything like this.", everyone seemed to momentarily freeze as the 'other' Germany, suddenly walked up, meeting the eyes, of Luciano.

"What did you say, Siegfried?! You have no right to lecture _me_ , you shitface German!", he pointed one of his knives at the blonde, who actually, to tell the truth, seemed a bit hurt. However, he didn't let up. "If you aren't here to help me, then I... I'll cut you too, you hear?!"

The Germany seemed unphased, and stood in between Felicano and him.

"Ja," he said simply. "go ahead... The fact is...you and Feliciano are both Northern Italy, and if he were to die, you would die as well. Have you forgotten, I won't allow that happen. Sorry, I'm not going to fight you back, but nor am I allowing you to get your way, meine liebe."

"Don't call me that! I'm-" Luciano tried to say, however cut himself, when Feliciano jumped out from behind the larger man.

"Stop it, already!" he cried, immediately catching the attention of Germany.

"Italy, _shieße_ , what the hell are you-?!" Ludwig tried to knock some sense into the Italian, but to no avail.

"Please," he cried "you two are friends, aren't you? Friends aren't...they're not suppose to fight like you are...! My Germany and I are both friends, too, and I don't want him to get hurt, just like your Germany doesn't want you to get hurt. And that's the same the other way around too, I know it! So let's all just stop this, please...! We shouldn't have to fight like this, we shouldn't...!"

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, not even knowing what to say, until Luciano finally cursed, turning around. "I still fucking hate you, but I'm not going to waste my time with you. I'm going, damn it. Siegfried, Flavio and I are leaving."

"Okay." the Blonde gave a nod in reply.

Luciano then walked off, as he grumbled under his breath, his Fez bouncing with every step.

"Es tut mir leit..." Siegfried finally sighed, briefly facing Feliciano, before finally following after Luciano.

"I'll fucking kill you for even starting that, you idiots!", Lovino suddenly shouted running after all of them.

"Feliciano, are you okay...?" Ludwig managed to asked. Feliciano jumped a little, looking up at him.

"S-si," he smiled. "it's just he kinda scared me is all."

"O-oh, I see." Ludwig said, a bit awkwardly.

"Also, by any chance, did you notice what Siegfried called Luciano a little while ago? Wasn't that kinda wierd, don't you think? Um... Germany? Are you okay...?"

Germany immediately turned tomato-red at realizing what the smaller nation was talking about. His heart felt like it was literally going to explode.

He wanted to act as though it was nothing, and could've probably managed to convince him, but, _verdammnt_ , he couldn't bring himself to push this opportunity away. He had no idea how or why, but he truly loved the North Italian. Verdammnt...!

"Germany? What's wrong? I-" Feliciano started to ask, suddenly being unexpectedly cut off by Germany's lips.

"I-ich liebe dich, Italia..." Germany finally said, deeply blushing.

North Italy blushed as well, smiling a bit awkwardly, but benignly as well. "Ve, ti amo, Germania~!"

If two alternates were involed with each other, then their original counter parts for different reasons should probably feel the same way for each other, right? They were both the same nations, afterall, and were still connected by the same history, too, _s_ i~?

 _~ End of Story..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... you likely? No likey? Review, I guess~!**_


End file.
